


Water Gun Warfare

by Emma_Reads



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3206003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_Reads/pseuds/Emma_Reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the shiganshina trio spend summers with their beloved uncles Erwin and Levi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water Gun Warfare

Erwin woke to a pair of startling green eyes staring right back at him. He gasped and managed to keep his composure (for the most part), although the kids had been staying with him for a week, like they always did in the summer, he still hadn’t gotten used to those eyes waking him up every time he tried to take a nap.  
“Uncle Erwin!” Eren whined “Uncle Levi banned us from the treehouse and is keeping our water guns hostage! Now we have nothing to do!”  
“What do you mean he banned- you know what, just show me.”  
Walking into the back yard, Erwin almost laughed at the scene. Levi, in sunglasses, sitting with his legs crossed in the treehouse, a pile of water guns next to him. Armin, soaking wet, trying to turn off the hose (to no avail) and spraying himself in the face.  
“Levi!” Erwin yelled up, “What are you doing?!”  
“What does it look like dumbass?” Levi sneered looking down at him, “I’m not letting these brats anywhere near these things. They nearly destroyed our garden.”  
Erwin sighed, “I don’t want to do this…” This made Levi raise an eyebrow as Erwin retreated inside with the kids.  
They all returned a moment later with unscrewed bottles of cleaning supplies.  
“Give back the toys or we empty them all.”  
Levi gave him a warning look, “You wouldn’t dare.”  
Erwin slowly began to pour the first bottle into the grass as the kids followed suit.  
“Fine!” Levi shouted throwing the water guns at Erwins face, “But I’m sure as hell not cleaning up the mess they make." Storming out of the treehouse he stomped back inside, bitterly watching the kids playing as they trampled his flowers. This is not how he wanted to spend his summer.


End file.
